1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to molds and, particularly, to a molding device capable of converting heat from molten molding material into electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
Many molds employ some kind of internal heater to maintain proper working temperatures of molten molding material and molding faces. However, heat easily transfers from the mold material and faces to the outside, wasting energy.
Therefore, what is needed is a mold to overcome the shortcoming described above.